


Black Ink Swirls

by kateyes085



Series: Tattooed Heart [1]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Biting, Frottage, Hair-pulling, High School/College, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Scratching, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateyes085/pseuds/kateyes085
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir watches his brother play basketball with his friends downstairs. Agron is home from college. He had been in love with Agron since … forever, well as long as he remembers living next door to the giant, his whole life. He always trailed along after Ashur and Agron when they would head off to cricket or rugby practice. Agron was always ruffling his dark black curls in affection from the time he was a toddler. He sighs and moves away not noticing that Agron looks up to his window when he sees the movement, covering his eyes to shade the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Ink Swirls

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N** :  Written for this [challenge](http://agronnasir.livejournal.com/24400.html) at Pervy Pack’s Smut Shack.   Also, this [tumblr](http://kateyes085.tumblr.com/post/20641200989/fuckingsyrian-its-not-something-he-should) posting did not help at all with fueling Musie along.  Background:  Agron and Nasir are home from school.  Agron is 20 years old and has just finished his freshman year of college.  Nasir is 16 years old and has just finished his sophomore year of high school.  They have been neighbors and family friends all their lives, each secretly crushing on the other. 
> 
> PS: Thank you @bwitani for catching the typos. See any more? Let me know.

  
~*~

Agron wakes to an incessant pounding in his head. His mouth tastes like something crawled in it and died. He feels a warm body shift next to him. His eyes snap open and then he whimpers only to slam them shut again. He tries again and sees a mass of tangled blonde hair. He gingerly lifts up the matted bulk of curls and styling products to reveal a mascara-encrusted eye and Ilithyia's lipstick-smeared mouth, which is drooling next to him. He cringes; she really looked better last night, didn’t she? God, he hoped so.

He tries to quietly roll out of the bed. There is a sharp stinging pain on his right hip when he puts pressure on it to roll out of the bed. His hand clamps over the area when he rights himself next to the bed. He finds the area covered with a bandage. _Bandage_? He looks down to assess the damage. No bruises, just a cleanly cut gauge over his hip. And … he's naked. _Shit_! He looks around in a panic and sees the discarded condom in the trashcan next to the bed. His face scrunches in disgust, which makes him, wobble and grab his head in pain. _Gross!_ Well at least they used protection. There is no telling who or what Ilithyia has done. The thought rolls his stomach and he bolts for the bathroom.

After he retches up whatever remained in his stomach from last night and said his communal prayers to the porcelain gods, he cursed himself blue to what an idiot he was. He crawls over to the door and peaks around the corner. Ilithyia is still dead to the world, so he decides to use her shower and get out as quickly and quietly as possible. He carefully removes the gauze because it really hurts now that he knows about it. He stares in the mirror over the bathroom sink. He stares at the inflamed, reddened skin around a … tattoo?!? _Mom's gonna kill me_ , is his first thought. His second …

Never again. _Never again!_ Donar is never talking him into shots and Jagermeisters again … EVER!

~*~

Nasir watches his brother play basketball with his friends downstairs. Agron is home from college. He had been in love with Agron since … forever, well as long as he remembers living next door to the giant, his whole life. He always trailed along after Ashur and Agron when they would head off to cricket or rugby practice. Agron was always ruffling his dark black curls in affection from the time he was a toddler. He sighs and moves away not noticing that Agron looks up to his window when he sees the movement, covering his eyes to shade the sun.

Nasir comes downstairs when his mother calls. She needs him to go pick up his little sister from school. He grabs the sandwich she made for him and pushes through the screen door out into the driveway where Ashur and his friends are playing.

He looks quickly and sees Agron jump up into a layup. His T-Shirt raises and his loose board shorts dip revealing a tanned slip of skin. Nasir freezes with his sandwich pressed to lips and his mouth half open. There is a dark, ink pattern over Agron's hip. A tattoo? Agron didn’t have a tattoo last time Nasir had seen him. Alright, it was a year ago and he was waiting for his brother in the boy's room showers when Agron walked by and said hi with the requisite hair tousle. It's not like Nasir didn’t relive that particular moment every night since masturbating alone in the darkness of his bed. Agron in all of his naked glory walking by and petting him affectionately like he was some errant stray dog.

When Agron lands, he nervously rearranges his clothing to hide the marks. "The fuck's that?" Ashur grunts pointing at Agron's hip.

Donar erupts in a laughing fit. "Fucker got drunk of his arse, hooked up with Ilithyia and ended up with that," he snickers pushing against Agron's arm. Agron blushes and growls pushing back.

"Ilythia?" Ashur smirks. "What the fuck were you thinkin'?"

"He wasn’t," Donar laughs and gloats, "His dick was," he scoffs.

"Fuck you both very much," he snarls, "And don’t ever remind me of that again," he shudders. He pushes past them to walk over to Nasir. "Hey Nasir," he smiles down at the boy. Nasir blinks up at him still holding the sandwich to his parted lips. _Dimples …_ "Ya' know," he smirks, "I'm sure that tastes better than the fly that's circling around your mouth."

Nasir jerks and slaps the sandwich across his face, closing his mouth with a snap. Agron laughs and holds the side of his face with one hand and brushes off the stray crumbs with the other. "I'm sorry," he laughs again, "I couldn’t resist little man." Nasir glares at him. He has always hated that nickname Agron gave him so long ago. "Where are you off to then?" he asks fondly.

"Me mum wants me to pick up sis from school," he mutters with a blush.

"I'll go with you," he says draping his arm around Nasir's shoulders. Nasir follows blindly with a confused look on his face and an uneaten sandwich hanging in his hand.

"Agron," Ashur snaps in annoyance at Agron's and his brother's retreating backs.

"Off to go get your sis. Be back in a few," he singsongs to Ashur's swearing diatribe. He flips his friend off and continues to walk along with a confused Nasir tucked up against his side.

Donar smirks at Agron and drags Ashur back to the game. He was well aware of his best friend's infatuation with the young boy but he also knew for all of Agron's posturing, he was in love with the boy and would do nothing to harm the boy. Enough eyebrows would be raised later on in their lives. He had his own reservations, but all one had to do was see the way Agron looked at Nasir, and any thoughts or misgivings would be laid to rest. He would support his friend and his little man when the time came and judging by today's display, it would be sooner than later.

~*~

The music blared from the inside of Nasir's house. He had snuck a beer and was sitting in the back of his brother's truck looking up at the stars. Someone had commandeered his room to … do things Nasir did not want to think about, he thought to himself pressing against his hardening dick to get some relief.

Agron lumbers up the walkway with an arm draped around Gaia and a beer hanging loosely in the other hand. He whispers in her ear and she pouts but pecks him on the lips and sashays up to the house. He walks up to Nasir and pushes Nasir's curls back and away from his face as he always does, "What're you doing out here alone little man?"

Nasir hisses and shoves his hand away. He has been drinking for a while and is surly and angry at Agron for coming to Ashur's party with Gaia, of all people, hanging all over him. Everyone knows of her reputation. "Don't call me that again," he snaps heatedly.

"Nasir …" Agron says face fallen and drawn.

"Why don’t you just go back to Gaia? Or whoever is your slut du jour," he snarls jabbing him in the chest from where Agron is standing between Nasir's legs. "You come over here with your big hands and, and your bright blue eyes … with the, with the dimples and you smile at me. Make me feel, like I, I matter and then you stroll off with that," he snaps acidly waiving at the house not noticing Agron's little grin at his drunken tirade, "Well you can just go back to that," he barks, shoving at Agron's wide chest pushing him back. He jumps off the back of the truck and stumbles past towards the road, "I'm done, I'm through … they can have you! I'll just find … I don’t know who, but I'm sure someone'll want it."

Agron jogs up beside him trying not to laugh at Nasir's rare and brilliant show of emotion, "Someone'll want what?" he smiles.

"My virginity," he snaps over his shoulder, slightly confused when his back slams against the tree he was walking by and how exactly he had gotten there. There is no mistaking the growl of "no" against his throat though, dark and deadly. "A-Agron?" he questions in a hushed whisper, his fingers flexing over Agron's jeaned hips.

"Fuck," Agron breathes against Nasir's neck. What was he doing? This so was not the plan. He had another year to wait. Another year before he could take his beautiful boy. He hears Nasir whisper his name and his small hands tighten on Agron's hips. He growls and bites Nasir's shoulder, sucking down hard; marking him. Nasir whimpers and his fingers scramble and grab for purchase; blunt nails scoring Agron's scalp, baring he neck further. On instinct, he wraps his leg around Agron's calf and rolls his hips closer.

Agron wraps his large hand under Nasir's knee and pulls him closer, rutting their hardened cocks against each other. He licks up the side of Nasir's exposed neck and pants in his ear after sharply sucking on the earlobe. "I think about you. They blow me and I think about you on your knees in front of me," lips trailing across the still downy smooth skin of Nasir's cheek. One hand holding Nasir's thigh in place and the other cradles his cheek; his thumb pulls Nasir's swollen lip free from his gnawing teeth and caresses it gently, "These are wrapped so tightly around my cock and you let me fuck your face until you cream yourself from it," he purrs. Nasir sucks Agron's thumb in between his panting lips, licking and sucking on the nub mimicking what he wanted to do to Agron's cock.

Nasir's eyes widen and he comes with a soft, choked noise, biting the pad of Agron's thumb. The pain shoots straight to and out of Agron's cock with a gasp. They stand staring at each other, coming down, breathing the evening air in and out. Agron releases the thigh he has been holding.

Nasir's eyes widen and he quickly turns a pale shade of green before he collapses to his knees and throws up next to Agron's foot.

~*~

Agron manhandles Nasir into his house and up the stairs to his room. Nasir limply complies and obeys each directed tug, push and pull through the house up to the bathroom Agron shares with Duro. Agron lifts him up and sits him on the vanity between the two bathroom sinks. Nasir grumbles and weakly slaps Agron's hands away, "I’m not a kid."

Agron smirks and hands him a glass with mouthwash in it, "Swish and spit." He huffs a laugh at Nasir's indignant look, but he does comply. Agron then hands him a couple of aspirin and a full glass of water, "Drink it, all of it. You'll thank me in the morning," he says pulling off his shirt and reaching to unfasten his jeans.

"What, what're you doin'?" Nasir stammers and blushes violently.

Agron smirks again and reaches for the bottom of Nasir's tshirt. Nasir keeps trying to slap his hands away ineffectually when Agron lifts the shirt up and off. Nasir nervously wraps his arms around himself. "We've both come in our pants little man. That shit's nasty and aint nothin' more painful than dried come on your pubes. Off with 'em," he instructs, turning back to turn on the hot water in the shower. He kicks off his sneakers, toes off his socks and unfastens his jeans so they pool around his feet and he kicks them to the side. When he turns back to face Nasir, he is standing gaping at Agron. "What?" he asks. "I know you've sneaked peaks in the locker room little man," he winks.

Nasir blinks and removes is clothes, grimacing at the remnants. He eyes the tattoo again. Transfixed, he steps forward. He can feel the warmth radiating from Agron and the steam from the shower curls around them. Agron smirks down at the top of his head until Nasir's finger gently traces the tattoo. He stiffens and blushes. Nasir is not sure if it is embarrassment or the warmth of the room. "You didn’t have this last time," he says softly.

"A bloody mistake. I was drunk when I did it," came Agron's grumpy reply. "Stop that," he slaps the back of Nasir's hand but not before Nasir felt the quiver of flesh beneath his fingertip. His smile is soft and brief before he steps into the shower. The water runs down over him washing away his alcohol-laden thoughts and worries. He pushes the sodden mop of black hair back and stares up at Agron, wide dark eyes curious, droplets of water clinging to his eyelashes and skin, slowly dripping downward.

Agron growls, wrapping his hand around the back of Nasir's neck and presses him against the cool tile; lips, tongue and teeth plunder his mouth. Agron turns Nasir's head to the side, exposing his neck and he gently worries the blossoming welt with his teeth. Nasir cries and bucks against him, wrapping is fingers in the wet, spiky locks, pressing him closer. Nasir's fingers stray to the tattoo again. This time Agron openly shivers. He tugs on Agron's hair and presses biting kisses to his lips, cheek, jaw and down his neck. He worried Agron's nipple drawing forth an appreciative hiss.

Agron guides the eager boy down, fingers weaving through his slick wavy curls. Nasir kneels to eyelevel. He tentatively licks the end of Agron's weeping cock. His absent fingers stroking and tracing the tattoo. He was fascinated by the play of the dark swirls against the pale skin of Agron's hip. He bites into tattoo. Agron bucks and leans back against the opposite wall for support. Nasir smiles mischievously and sucks the area. He strokes Agron's cock in time with his biting, sucking kisses along the tattoo. Agron's large hand wraps around Nasir's smaller, fumbling hand and tightens his grasp, moving it harder and faster up and down, and tugs Nasir's head away as he bites down, pulling the battered, ink-stained flesh between his teeth.

Agron chokes a groan smears the head of his cock across Nasir's plump lips, jerking harder, tightening his and Nasir's until he comes streaking white threads across Nasir's cheeks, lips and chin. He pulls Nasir up from his knees by gripping the back of his head harder. Tender kisses and licks clear away all the remains of him, finishing with his tongue travelling up over his Adam's apple up his chin, over quivering bottom lip, dipping inside, stroking and savoring. He sucks on Nasir's bottom lip as he pulls back from the kiss, "Will you come for me little man?" Nasir's whimpered release splashes and travels down the drain. He collapses up under Agron's chin who wraps his larger arms around the smaller boy.

When Nasir comes back to himself and snuffles against Agron's neck, Agron finishes rinsing them off, leads them out and dries them off. He walks them to his bed, crawls in and holds the sheet open for Nasir to curl in next to him. Nasir falls asleep to the steady beat of Agron's heart and Agron, to wayward dark curls tickling him and Nasir's deep steady breathing.

~*~

Duro stumbles in from next door the morning after and finds Nasir swallowed up in one of Agron's too large T-Shirts eating a bowl of breakfast cereal while Agron reads the sports' page and nurses a cup of coffee. Duro notices the large, bruised welt revealed by the sloping stretch of the material. He sighs dramatically, "Jesus Agron, why don’t you just pee on him too," he snaps snatching his box of cereal in passing to get a bowl.

Agron smiles and tenderly tucks a curling lock behind Nasir's ear and kisses his forehead; his thumb gently pressing against the exposed bruise. Nasir smiles his little smile and presses his knuckle against the impressive bruise on Agron's hip that is covered by his clothes, causing him to jump and blush slightly. Nasir's smile widens and he shyly bites his bottom lip; his eyes twinkle.

~*~

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Black Ink Swirls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/573174) by [Jinxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy)




End file.
